


The Prank of the Kitsunes

by AnotherHydrangea (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Established Relationship, I Don’t Control The Fics, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Science Fiction & Fantasy, The Fics Control Me, temporary time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnotherHydrangea
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple visit to a shrine they both used to know, then something went wrong.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The Prank of the Kitsunes

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be honest, this is a little bit messy and I don’t know if it should be considered fantasy or sci-fi. But I asked Google and it said that it could be considered fantasy. Sorry if it’s a little confusing.

It was a warm Saturday afternoon, Tooru and Shouyou had been able to return to Miyagi for a week after an exhausting season in the South American league with their respective teams. Tooru was still sulking over how San Juan had lost in their last set against Sao Paulo in the final of the league. Shouyou on the other hand was more than happy to brag about how he had won against his lover when they had met their families earlier that week.

They were in the middle of another heartily bickering when they passed right in front of the entrance to one of the shrines near their hometowns. Tooru came to a stop to look at the stairs before returning his gaze to his companion. 

“Hey, Shou-chan, do you want to visit the shrine before we go back to Tokyo tomorrow?” nostalgia slipped through his voice as he smiled at the other man.

“Sure thing! I haven’t gone there in ages!,” Shouyou exclaimed excitedly. It always surprised Tooru how after so many years Shouyou still kept that energetic personality of his. Not that he would ever deny that he loved that, just as much as he loved Hinata entirely. 

They had only climbed a few steps before Shouyou started to run upstairs. Tooru blinked dumbfounded and stared in disbelief at his lover. “The last one pays for dinner!” he claimed when he was already halfway to the top.

The brunette snorted and grinned widely before he started to run too. That little runt and his never-ending desire to compete. Another thing he loved from him. Of course, he would never be able to defeat Shouyou when it came to stamina and speed, so he would obviously arrive at the top after Shouyou. He was not a worthy opponent for the other when it came to that department. 

There was a lot of fog which made it even harder to see the stairs, Tooru had to be extra careful to not trip over the steps. When he made it to the top he looked around while recovering some air, searching for the orange-haired man. He was nowhere near his sight and that was odd, Shouyou would normally wait for him and receive him with a smirk on his lips in a sign of triumph.

“Shou-chan?” he called. And when he got no response he started to worry. He hoped it wasn’t another of the rather common pranks Shouyou liked to do to him, remembering one time when the other had hidden for over an hour at the airport when Tooru had gone to pick him up, just to see him in utter panic while walking from one side of the airport to the other. That day he had ended knowing San Juan’s International Airport better than he would have liked.

The fog that he had noticed at the stair became thicker, he could barely notice the structures of the shrine. It was completely annoying and it was not making his heart at ease by any means. He just wanted to find Shouyou and make sure he was safe. Thankfully, the fog started to dissipate as fast as it had appeared, but he was more grateful that the person he had been looking for was just a few meters away sitting at a bench.

“Thank the gods, there you are,” he sighed in relief, approaching him as fast as he could.

“Grand King?”

Tooru stopped in his tracks. The anxiety that he had felt a couple of minutes before came back full force when he heard his old nickname, Shouyou had stopped calling him that a year after their unexpected reunion in Brazil. The guy that was looking at him wide-eyed definitely looked like Shouyou, except for one little insignificant detail… 

“Shou-chan!? What is going!? How did you shrink!?” Tooru’s voice shrieked. 

Shouyou looked exactly like he remembered him from his first high school year. Small height, long unruled orange hair, and the evident lack of his trained muscles. The only thing that remained the same even after all those years were his eyes, those amber eyes full of wonder. Shouyou seemed to snap out of whatever entrance he had been after he heard Tooru and then threw an accusatory finger in his direction.

“What are you talking about!? You are the one that looks older! And since when we are on a first-name basis!?” 

HE looked older? And first name basis? What was he talking about? He was starting to feel dizzy from all the sudden information when realization – more like a very strong conjecture –hit him like a million bricks on his head.

“You are not my Shouyou,” he whispered stupefyingly, taking a step back. 

“Your what!?” exclaimed younger Shouyou, very red-faced. Tooru had forgotten how easily flustered his lover used to get when they were still in high school. He smiled shortly before turning into a more serious expression. He needed to be careful at how he approached the teenager, and for that, he required more information.

“I’m sorry… Hinata,” it felt weird to call by that name after a really long time. The name didn’t roll off his tongue like it used to do.“Could you… how old are you?”

“16,” the boy answered without hesitation. Well, he had always been blunt. He still was very blunt.

“Okay, listen to me,” it took him every ounce of self-restraint to not put his hands over the boy’s shoulders. He didn’t want to scare him away. “I don’t know why or how, but I believe… I have a hunch… that you were exchanged with the… Hinata from this time.” It was really difficult to not call him Shouyou, or Shou-chan. Even before Brazil, he had rarely called him by his family name.

Hinata seemed deep in thought, his eyes trained on Tooru like he was deciphering whenever he was lying or not. That analytical side of him had always terrified him. 

“I would say that that sounds ridiculous if it weren’t because you look older,” Tooru felt how an arrow crossed his heart as soon as the words came out of Shouyou’s mouth.

“Oi, don’t be a brat,” he complained, glaring at him while dramatically grabbing his t-shirt in the zone where his heart was located.

“Sorry,” the apology came out with a small squeak. Tooru had already forgotten how easily scared Shouyou used to get, and how adorable he was when he was scared. “Are you sure this is not a dream?”

In all honesty, the brunette wasn’t sure either if he was hallucinating. The usual way to differentiate reality from a dream was… an idea came to his mind. He walked closer to the younger boy until he was less than an arm away from him, and suddenly took both cheeks of the orange-haired and pulled them a little bit too hard, making the other boy stand from where he was sitting to fight against the hold.

“Does this feel like a dream to you?” He asked smugly, the grin on his face wide.

“Grand King, stop!” he heard Shouyou pleading, but didn't give away. “Okay, got it! Not a dream!”

Feeling satisfied by the answer Tooru let him go, the cheeks became bright red from the former abuse. A question began to form in his head as he saw the orange-haired boy kneading his face.

“What were you doing here, to begin with?” It had to be one big coincidence that the same day that he and his lover had come to visit the shrine, the younger version of Shouyou had been there too. Honestly, trying to decipher how the whole situation was possible was giving him a headache. He needed to see more time travel movies.

“Oh, I came to pray and ask for good luck at my finals,” Shouyou explained nonchalantly, making Tooru frown unamused. He must have realized what the man was about to tell him because he immediately began to ramble with a clarification. “I did study! I just wanted to make sure that everything would turn out fine. And then when I was on my way back home I encountered you…” he halted abruptly. His eyes found chocolate ones before glazing another way quickly. 

“Oh, you crossed paths with a younger me?” he asked with mere curiosity, but once he saw the displeased face that the younger Shouyou was making his smile faltered instantly. “Did I say or do something unpleasant again?”

“You always do,” another arrow pierced Tooru’s heart, but he couldn’t deny that he had the tendency of saying things that always made other people uncomfortable.

Iwaizumi had always pointed that out to him, but somehow Shouyou had picked up that habit from his best friend after the time they spent together while training for the Olympics. Although according to Iwaizumi his, at that time crush, already knew about his bad traits, he just didn’t say them out loud frequently. That was until they started to date, after that Shouyou never held back when it came to speaking out his mind about him and his actions. It hurt, but he liked to have honesty in their relationship.

“Some things never change,” he laughed to himself before turning to look at the boy. “So, what was it? What did young me tell you?” he asked in genuine curiosity. 

The boy seemed a little reluctant whenever he should say it or not. That made Tooru worry, a thousand possibilities of what he could have said crossed his mind while he waited for an answer.

“Did you truly leave for Argentina?” Shouyou finally spoke, though his questions were not what the man had expected.

“I did. In fact, I still live there,” he said frankly. He saw how the shoulders of the younger boy dropped in resignation as he flopped onto the bench again. He actually looked very distressed by his response. 

“I can’t believe you actually left,” he said in a bare whisper, his eyes were fixated on the floor once again.

If it wasn’t because Shouyou had already admitted that he used to have feelings for him when they were still in high school, the reaction of the boy sitting in front of him would have confused him a lot. He looked very hurt and his eyes lost a bit of their shine. His younger self might have been completely lost and desperate to know why the guy that made his heart flustered looked so sad about his departure. It was a sight he would rather not see again.

“It was already in my plans way before we met,” Tooru explained while sitting next to the boy. Unexpectedly Shouyou let himself flump on his side, his head resting on his upper arm, his mind was probably so occupied with his own thought that he probably didn’t notice what he was doing, even less how the action had made the brunette blush.

“Still…” he started with a pout on his lips.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Tooru interrupted, ruffling the younger boy's hair playfully. He didn’t want him to keep making sad faces, even if he looked adorable pouting. “And if you are actually planning to continue pursuing volleyball you must prepare yourself to cross oceans if it’s necessary. The world is wide and full of different courts where to play.” He knew that playing the volleyball card was unfair, but it was also a truth that the boy had to take into account.

Bright wide amber eyes met his chocolate ones. He felt a small tug on his t-shirt as the other boy pulled him closer. “Do I ever leave Japan? Do I... do I ever get to see you again?” The last question sounded painfully hopeful. 

“Do you really want to know?” Tooru raised an eyebrow questionably. Shouyou averted his eyes back to the floor, he became lost in thought for a few seconds before shaking his head in negation. “I wasn’t going to spoil your future to you anyway. Just trust your guts and take the next step with confidence. The only thing I can tell you for sure is that life is weird.” Way too weird for his liking, but even with the odds he had managed to get the best of it, and in the end, that same wacky life had brought him back to the boy he had always loved, so it wasn’t so bad. 

“It sure is,” the younger boy smiled for the first time in the day, and how much Tooru loved that smile. Sadly, the moment lasted only a second since the same annoying fog from earlier started to be present again. “I guess this is the end,” Shouyou whispered looking around before getting up from the bench. He turned to look at Tooru, biting his lip in a sign of nervousness. “I… Uhm… take care of yourself?”

Tooru couldn’t help but snort at how the kind words sounded more like a question than a suggestion. He stood in front of the other boy and smiled at him. Then he proceeded to gently place one of his hands over one of the boy’s cheeks, and out of habit, he started to caress it. 

“You should tell that to my younger self, and even to yourself,” he knew he might have crossed the personal boundaries of the boy, after all, even if he looked like his lover he was his own person, but luckily the boy didn’t flinch away at the touch. If anything he became flustered as he unconsciously leaned against the touch. 

“Right,” he sighed dishearted. Tooru wondered about the reasons behind that reaction but decided to not push any further. Instead, he decided to do something else.

“Hinata?” he cupped the younger boy's face between his hands and leaned forward to place a small kiss on his forehead. “Don’t give up on him, okay?” he whispered before letting him go. The fog had already started to engulf them, so he only got a glimpse of how red the face of Shouyou looked before it disappeared right in front of his eyes.

“I never give up,” was the last thing he heard before the fog became so thick that he couldn’t even see his hand in front of him.

“I know,” he said to himself. “And I’m extremely grateful you never did.” 

Tooru grimaced as he suddenly started to feel dizzy and his vision began to falter, he knew the symptoms since he had fainted a couple of times before due to overworking himself. Yet, he swore he saw something red moving in the fog, followed by the sound of some laughs before everything blackout.

~❈~

“Tooru?” 

Shouyou frowned while looking around. It had been more than three minutes since he made it to the top of the stairs and Tooru was nowhere to be found. He knew he was faster than his lover, but he also knew that the other man wasn’t slow so he should have been closed enough to his own pace, arriving less than a minute after Shouyou. That would be the usual outcome. Except for that day.

There was something odd about the ambiance and even the shrine, but Shouyou couldn’t put his finger on what was out of place, Except maybe the huge amount of fog that had appeared just when he had climbed up the last steps of stairs. 

“There you are, Chibi-chan! Why did you run all of sudden?” he heard Tooru panting behind him. He turned around to face him, his mind still wondering what was different about that day. Still, all those thoughts were forgotten once he saw the brunette.

“What happened to you!? And why do you look younger!?”

“I should be the one asking you that! When did you get so big!?”

Both of them were rudely pointing at each other accusingly, their eyes were wide in shock and none of them seemed to notice that they were gaping. If anyone had seen them at that moment they would have thought that they were recreating that one meme of Spiderman in front of another Spiderman. In short, they looked dumb.

The thing was, that the guy in front of him looked just like the Oikawa Tooru he remembered from high school. His hair was longer and more overly stylized than one he used recently, and maybe a couple of inches shorter. He also was wearing the Aoba Johsai uniform that Shouyou had only seen him wear once and that Tooru had one time made him wear it while teasingly telling him that the colors suited him. Shouyou pushed the memory at the back of his mind, he needed to focus on what was happening at that moment.

“I must be dreaming,” he mumbled under his breath, it was the most logical conclusion about how ureal the situation felt. A sudden small pinch on his sidearm made him jump out of his skin. “Why did you do that!?” he hissed while glaring hard at the boy responsible for the action, swatting the other hand away from him.

“Wanted to make sure I wasn’t dreaming too,” the brunette smiled unapologetically. The ugly smug look on his face made Shouyou roll his eyes.

“Pinch yourself next time,” he continued to rub the zone where he had been touched. There went his theory, it wasn’t a dream so maybe… 

“Wait. What year is it?”

Tooru blinked a little confused by the odd question. “2013, why-”

“No way! We were supposed to be in 2023!” Shouyou exclaimed in utter panic, making the other boy startled before his brow furrowed, incredulity present all over his face.

“You are kidding.”

“No, I was in the middle of a race with… you? Well with your older version, then there was a lot of fog and the next thing I knew was that I couldn’t find… you? Gah, this is confusing!” He was honestly losing his mind over how confusing and overwhelming the whole situation was. All he wanted was to go back to his time and be held by his Tooru arms, there was the only place everything made sense. 

The guy in front of him chuckled at his behavior. “Well, I guess some things never change.” 

For his own sake, Shouyou decided to focus the attention away from his person, so he threw the first question that came to his mind. “What are you even doing here?”

And it seemed to work because all of a sudden Tooru went stiff and averted his eyes, he scratched the back of his neck as a sign of discomfort. “I came to visit the shrine, to ask for a safe trip….”

‘To ask for a safe trip,’ the orange-haired man repeated in his mind, processing the meaning of the words until he remembered something. “Oh right, you left for Argentina around this time of the year,”

“Yeah, and I ran into… your younger self by coincidence.” Shouyou snorted at the word. If there was anything he had learned with the years it was that there was not such a thing as coincidences. Especially when it came to Tooru. He noticed how the boy frowned at him, probably because he had interrupted him.

“Sorry, it's just that I don’t believe in coincidences,” he smiled sheepishly and motioned him to continue.

“Well, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I ran into Chi-Hinata,” the old nickname almost slipped from his tongue barely managing to not say it, though for Shouyou it really didn’t matter since Tooru kept giving him all kinds of ridiculous sweet nicknames. “He asked me the same thing as you, he seemed in shock when I told him I was leaving, and actually, he looked a little hurt.”

“Oh, he definitely was,” Shouyou confirmed without hesitation.

“Why? I mean we are not even that close, are we?” Even though he asked, it sounded more like an affirmation than a question. That was until the brunette saw how the man bit his lips nervously while looking at the horizon. His eyes widened comically at the implication. “Are we!?”

“I’m not going to say a thing,” Shouyou declared loudly, closing his eyes and covering his ears dramatically. “I’m well aware that messing with the past is not good, someone made me watch enough time traveling movies to know that I should not mess with the past, and if you can’t figure out what’s wrong then sucks for you”

When he finished pulling his tantrum he glanced at younger Tooru who was blinking in bewilderment, Shouyou suspected that it was because he did not expect him to be that bold, straight forward sure, but bold no. Though it was all Tooru’s fault, there was only a certain amount of teasing he could stand before learning how to turn the tables. Not that his lover could complain, Tooru loved when he was daring even if that made him a blushing mess.

“Rude, and those are really good movies,” Shouyou scoffed at that, of course, he would say that, after all, he had the one that had made him see them. “Still could you answer me something?”

“If I want to answer, sure.” Tooru made a face of annoyance because of his reply but decided to ask either way.

“Is everything going to be okay?”

Shouyou was taken completely off guard by the question. Of all the things the younger version of his lover could have asked him, he did not expect that one, yet, after dating Tooru for a while, Shouyou had learned how insecure you the other could be sometimes, but it was a side that he had came to understand and deal with. 

“I can’t assure you that there won’t be times when you feel that everything is crumbling down, but that doesn’t mean that you have to give up. I have a friend that told me once that life can be fair and unfair at the same time. Life is weird, it gives and takes all the time. So when you are feeling down, take a deep breath and start again because life has great things prepared for you, it’s your choice whenever to take them or not.”

Tooru stared at him in awe, like he couldn’t believe what he had just said to him. Of course, this version of the brunette had still not known him well enough as his Tooru who knew that Shouyou was more than a head full of volleyball and a bunch of impulsive acts. “You sure have grown,” he laughed light-heartedly.

“I get that all the time,” Shouyou smiled at the other, he felt warm just by seeing the brunette laugh, especially since he knew that at that age Tooru’s laughs were rarely genuine. It felt nice and it was a picture he wanted to treasure forever. Tooru laugh seemed to be the cue for whoever was behind the weird situation possible to decide it was time for it to end. “Hey! The fog is coming back. Great! I really want to go back home since someone owes me dinner!”

Tooru gave him a mildly amused smile. “Do you always think about food?”

“No. There’s volleyball too.” 

The blunt answer made the brunette laugh again. “Of course,” there was something on the way the chocolate eyes were looking at him that Shouyou would describe as a mix of fondness and maybe melancholy. “I guess… I’ll see you soon, Hinata.”

The orange-haired looked at the hand that was being offered to him before taking it with both of his hands. The action seemed to startle some of the other guy, but he didn’t pull away. Shouyou then proceeded to glare at him, he saw Tooru gulp before he spoke firmly. “Remember to not overwork yourself, your knee still needs good care and your body will turn against you if you do.”

Tooru stared at him a little dazed before giving a slight squeeze to his hand. “I’ll be careful I promise.”

Shouyou smiled satisfied at that and let his hand go, seeing it disappear into the fog. He hadn’t even noticed that the condensed vapor had already covered them, leaving only the upper part of their bodies visible. He caught Tooru’s eyes still watching him, still smiling at him. He smiled back and just when all he could see where the other’s eyes, he shouted at him one last thing. “And Tooru, don’t be so hard with yourself.”

Much to his delight, he was able to see the moment those chocolate orbs widened before they were completely covered. Even the sudden dizziness and blurred vision, he couldn’t wait to see that kind of expression in his lover's eyes. Yet, he wished the foreigner laughs would stop, they were making his head hurt. And before he knew everything turned black.

~❈~

Tooru’s eyelids felt heavy, but he could distinguish the excess of light around him as he started to recover his conscience. His head hurt, his body hurt, everything hurt. It felt like he had just finished one of those hellish workouts his coach made him do as a punishment.

“Oh, you are awake!” said an elderly voice he had never heard before. 

Slowly but steadily he managed to open one eye and saw that indeed a white-haired old woman was looking at him. He blinked a couple of times to make his eyes accustomed to the light before looking around. It seemed he was inside of one of the buildings nearby the shrine. He immediately recognized his still unconscious lover laying next to him.

“Shouyou?” He whispered while moving him to wake him up, wanting to make sure that his other half was alright.

“Tooru?” his voice came before he was able to open his eyes, he regretted it immediately as the light was too much for his eyes to handle. He groaned as he covered his face with his hands. “What happened?” 

“We are not sure, we just found you laying near the stairs unconscious,” answered another elder woman at the muffled but still understandable words as she entered the room, carrying a tray with two glass of water on it.

It wasn’t until then that Tooru paid careful attention to the two elders. Both were dressed in traditional miko attire and seemed to be around the same age, the most obvious difference between them was their hair. The one that had been there since he woke up had silvery-white hair while the one that had made a later appearance had reddish almost burnt orange hair. 

“You should be careful, there are a lot of kitsunes around this area and they love to play pranks once in a while,” said the white-haired miko, throwing him a disapproving look before turning at her colleague with a wide grin on her face. “Remember that one guy that swore he had been in the Edo era?” 

The other miko snickered, patting her leg while laughing. “Oh yeah, that was hilarious.” 

‘Kitsunes?’ Oikawa frowned in disbelief, the old women might have a screw loose with the years. But then he remembered the illusion he had seen just seconds before he passed out. The fog, reddish fur, and laughs. Maybe he was the one that needed to have his brain checked.

He might have been looking really hard at the elders because suddenly they both smiled at him elvish. Especially the red-haired one. “Do you need anything? Water?”

It took them another ten minutes to feel recovered enough to leave the place, they gave their thanks to the elders before taking their way back to the stairs. And while Shouyo was already his usual energetic self, Tooru still felt his head a bit heavy. He felt like the personification of a walking zombie. He was so somnolent that he barely registered when he bumped into another body, or in this case, another person.

“Sorry,” he mumbled before giving an apologetic yet obviously tired smile.

“Oh, thank goodness you are both okay,” a young female voice sighed in relief. Actually, way too relieved, that caught his attention so he looked at the owner of that voice out of curiosity. It was in fact a young woman, a young woman, maybe a couple of years younger than him, who was also wearing the miko attire and for some reason was carrying a broom.

“We are now! The other miko took good care of us,” Shouyou answered cheerfully when he noticed the lack of reaction from the brunette.

Though the young miko seemed a little baffled by his lover’s comment. “Other miko? I’m the only one in this shrine.”

Now it was their turn to shared confused looks. They would have assumed that they were still dreaming if it wasn’t because they had drunk water earlier, it had felt too refreshing to not be real. “But the two old ladies-”

“Ugh, those sly foxes did it again,” she chided, interrupting Shouyou while shaking the broom indignantly. She did stop just as she remembered that she wasn’t alone, and sighed some more before speaking again. “Sorry, I’m afraid you were victims of this shrine’s very own kitsunes. I hope they didn't cause you a lot of trouble.”

They gave each other a look, like if they were having a telepathic conversation before denying any kind of troubles the two mythical creatures had caused them. It would be their secret, another of the many ones they already shared. Although they did talk about their own experiences with the odd situation once they were walking down the steps to the shrine.

“Do you think they are going to be okay?” Was the first question that came out of Tooru’s mouth. He couldn’t help to worry as he remembered how hurt the younger Shouyou looked when he had told him about his departure to Argentina. What would he have done back when he was eighteen if he had known about how the guy he kept thinking about was actually interested in him? Probably nothing because in the end, his professional path had led him to Shouyou once again.

“Of course, look at us!” the orange-haired man exclaimed enthusiastically. “Sure, we hit some rocks on the way but here we are, safe and sound. Still…,” he frowned, knitting his brow really hard. “I don’t remember running into you when I came here that year.” 

Tooru looked at the already dark sky and hummed in agreement. “Me neither, an alternate universe, maybe?” he commented absentmindedly. 

After what had happened that day, an alternate universe didn’t sound so impossible. The thought actually made him smile which gained him an inquisitive look from his lover. “What?”

“Nothing, but knowing that there’s another universe where you also fell for me makes me extremely happy,” he shrugged, still smiling.

Shouyou face painted into a very bright red color once the words sank into his mind, then he groaned. “You are so cheesy!”

Tooru snorted at his reaction, it was getting harder to make him embarrassed, so he enjoyed whenever he managed to do so. “Oh, you like it, don’t deny it.”

“You are such a dork!” The other man said in vain efforts to complain because he did like it, but would never admit it. Not that he had to because the brunette was very aware of it.

“Well, you married this dork,” was Tooru’s final and most effective argument. He took out the golden chain he kept tucked inside his shirt, hanging from it was an equally golden ring.

“I guess I did,” Shouyou smiled as he also took out his golden chain with the golden ring that matched perfectly with Tooru’s one. The pair of wedding bangs shined with the lights from the streets like they had done when the two men had exchanged them a year before at one of the beaches from Rio.

“We should go before it gets later,” Tooru was the one to bring them back to reality. It was already night, they were still far away from where they were staying, and they hadn’t had dinner yet.

“Yeah, we should, and don’t think I forgot that you owe me today’s dinner!”

Tooru winced, not that had hoped that his husband would have forgotten about their earlier competition, more like he had forgotten about it. No one should underestimate Shouyou’s memory when it comes to food. “But Shou-chan!”

“No buts Toto,” Shouyou cut him off with a smug grin. 

Tooru sighed in pretended resignation. He knew he would never be able to deny anything to his husband. Especially food. “Fine, fine, I’ll pay for dinner… again.” Shouyou laughed at his remark and at how dramatic he was. 

Thinking back at the strange event they had experienced a few hours ago, Tooru couldn’t help but smile at how things had turned after all those years, at how during their darkest hours they had found each other in the most unexpected scenario and made each other feel like home and that feeling continued even after many years.

Maybe Shouyou was right like he usually was, their other selves would be fine, it was only a matter of time and perseverance.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and happy Oihina Week!


End file.
